Dulces y Ramen
by Natsume Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke nunca se había hecho la pregunta ¿Había algo en el mundo que fuera dulce y le gustara? Maldito Shikamaru y su estúpida pregunta... Pronto descubriría un sabor cálido y embriagador. Definitivamente Sakura era especial, al menos lo era para él y después de ese día caótico lleno de "Dulces y Ramen" su relación con ella no sería la misma… ¿Reviews? Epilogo actualizado!
1. Chapter 1

"_Dulces y Ramen"_

Naruto y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto _

Después de que Sasuke acabo con Itachi y descubrió toda la verdad acerca de su clan decidió regresar a Konoha, su venganza ya estaba cumplida no había nada que le impidiera regresar, cuando llego fue sometido a varias pruebas impuestas por la Quinta Hokage para probar su lealtad hacia la aldea, le pareció algo muy fastidioso al principio pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que acepto…todos en la aldea se encontraban felices por su regreso, su Sensei y compañeros de la academia en especial un molesto y ruidoso rubio de ojos azules y una pelirosa con ojos jades que habían hecho lo imposible para que el regresara..

Era un día normal en la aldea, los niños correteaban, y la gente se disponía a trabajar arduamente…

-Neeh! Sasuke tengo hambre…podemos ir a Ichiraku -Dattebayo?- Decía un rubio muy hambriento y babeado con deseos de probar su delicioso ramen!

-Hmp podrás ir una vez que terminemos con esto..- le respondía desinteresadamente un joven de cabello azabache

-Pero este es tu trabajo! Tú eres el sirviente de Tsunade oba-chan porque tengo que ir yo contigo?

- Porque tú recibirás el pedido yo solo me encargare de dárselo una vez que estemos en la oficina

-Eres un tramposo…Al menos deberías de darme un pago por hacer estas cosas por ti!

- Recibirás tu estúpido Ramen una vez que hallamos acabado!

-No insultes al ramen-ttebayo- Gritaba naruto con ademan de querer golpear a Sasuke por haber insultado a su preciado ramen…

- Cállate y camina dobe

Siguieron caminando, se dirigían a una tienda a la que Tsunade mando a Sasuke a hacer un "encargo" ya que le resultaba divertido el hecho de que el Uchiha se molestara cada vez que le mandaba una tarea que según él era "Indigna" para alguien con el apellido Uchiha! Pero ella estaba a cargo y a él no le quedaba más que obedecer…además ya no existía prueba que el Uchiha no pasara, tenía que poner a Shikamaru a pensar pruebas las cuales según ellos Sasuke no podría pasar tan fácilmente…El Nara se ingenió sus cuantas pero luego renuncio a dicha tarea ya que le pareció demasiado problemático el hecho de estar involucrado en esa estupidez cuando podría estar admirando las nubes!

Ya casi llegando a la tienda se toparon con ciertas Kunoichis quienes caminaban felizmente por la aldea con una bandeja de Dangos que sabrá Dios para que o quien eran! Naruto al verlas se acercó rápidamente hacia ellas para pedirles una ración de lo que llevaban porque al parecer al paso que iban nunca terminarían con esa dichosa prueba y por lo tanto no iría a disgustar un sabroso tazón de Ramen!

-Oe Ino me regalas un poco? –dijo casi babeando encima de ellas

- Ni lo pienses Naruto – le dijo mientras alejaba la bandeja de las narices de naruto

- Porque? Dame un poco me muero de hambre-Dattebayo

- No insistas Naruto! Nadie puede tocar estos dangos – se acercó una castaña poniendo su mano en frente de naruto para que no se acercara más!

- Y porque no?

- N-naruto-kun son un encargo de Asuma-sensei se los tenemos que entregar a Kurenai-sensei ahorita nos dirigíamos hacia su casa- dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Neeh! Sakura-chan diles que me den uno, tú eres mi amiga se buena y apiádate de mí…

- Gomen Naruto pero yo solo estoy aquí acompañando a Ino, no puedo hacer nada!

- Este es el fin! – dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre Hinata lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara y se desmayara

- Genial! Ahora a quien le toca despertar a Hinata? – dijo una Ino fastidiada ya que naruto la estaba retrasando con su entrega!

- Yo lo hice la última vez – protesto Tenten

- Pero yo lo hice cuando Ino estaba fuera en una misión – Gritaba Sakura señalando a la implicada

A calmado paso se acercó un joven con cara de fastidio quien no pude evitar acercarse ya que le pareció interesante la escena que sus ojos captaron mientras caminaba hacia la casa de su mejor amigo… Ino, Tenten y Sakura discutiendo, Hinata desmayada, Naruto encima de esta en un estado débil debido a la falta de comida y a lo lejos se observaba un Sasuke recostado a la pared muy ajeno a la situación! Todo le parecía tan problemático pero tenía que hacer algo…

-Que sucede aquí? –le pregunto a Sasuke aunque dudaba que este le respondiera

- Nada importante: naruto tiene hambre, la Hyuuga se desmayó y las otras 3 discuten sobre a quién le toca despertarla…

- Que problemático – dijo recostándose a la pared – Eh? Que es esto? –empezó a caminar para luego levantar una bandeja llena de dangos

Sasuke se aproximó a el – Son para Kurenai, naruto quiso pero las demás se lo negaron

- Que fastidio todo este escándalo por unos dangos! – contesto mientras tomaba un dango y se lo introducía a la boca – Quieres?

- Odio los dulces

- Ja! No lo creo, no hay nada que sea dulce y te guste? – le pregunto incrédulo por Dios! Quien en su sano juicio odiaba los dulces!

Sasuke se quedó callado, jamás lo había pensado había algo que fuera dulce y le gustara?

- Shikamaru! Qué diablos haces?– grito una Ino furiosa al ver lo que su compañero de equipo hacia…

- Bueno creo que es hora de irme – dijo mientras le entregaba la bandeja a Sasuke, sería menos problemático irse ahora y después disculparse con la rubia que quedarse a aguantar sus reclamos… se despidió de Sasuke y desapareció quedando solo humo y Sasuke con la bandeja en mano…

- Me las pagaras Shikamaru esto no se me olvida – dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar la bandeja – es hora de irnos no hemos retrasado demasiado

- Pero que haremos con Hinata? – Tenten señalo a la ojiperla que seguía en suelo

- Yo la levanto – dijo entre suspiros una resignada Sakura ya que al parecer nunca iban a lograr ponerse de acuerdo

- Oi Naruto! Es hora de irnos! –Sasuke se acercó al portador del Kyubi quien tampoco se había levantado…

Poco a poco fue levantándose, se froto los ojos y se limpió la baba que se encontraba saliendo desde una esquina de su boca – No estamos en Ichiraku? – pregunto con decepción

- Ya te dije que cuando terminemos podrás ir a comer tu estúpido ramen

- Esta bien – se levantó limpio sus pantalones y se quedó observando a Sasuke – Que sucede teme?

- Eh? Nada solo estoy tratando de recordar si hay algo que sea dulce y me guste

- Porque piensas en eso-ttebayo?

- No lo sé, simplemente me dio curiosidad

- Eres un fenómeno! Vámonos terminemos con esto ya quiero comer – empezó a caminar mientras colocaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza – Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan espero que Hinata se recupere y yo de ti me consigo otras amistades ya que si te quedas con Ino y Tenten probablemente mueras de hambre!

- Baka! – grito Tenten furiosa con ganas de seguir a naruto para darle su merecido pero Ino la retuvo

- Espera Tenten entreguemos esto primero, luego buscamos a Shikamaru y a Naruto! Para hacerles pagar – le contesto Ino con los ojos llenos de venganza

- No te preocupes Naruto, estaré bien – le contesto con una risa delicada – Nos vem… - se detuvo al ver que el heredero del clan Uchiha le miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros y profundos, un sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas y nerviosamente le pregunto - Q-que sucede Sasuke?

- Hmp – aparto su rostro- no es nada, ya nos vamos

- E-está bien

Tanto rubio como azabache se alejaron del lugar dejando a una Sakura muy confundida y a una Ino y Tenten curiosas!

- Oye Sakura desde cuando tratas a Sasuke con tanta confianza?

- A que te refieres? – pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su destino

- ¿Cómo que a que nos referimos? Desde cuando le dices Sasuke y no Sasuke-kun? – le respondió Tenten – Estas saliendo con el?

- Eh? No, no, no nada de eso – respondió nerviosa – es solo que él me dijo que le resultaba molesto que yo le dijera así y que aunque no me consideraba su familia podía llamarle solo por su nombre…

- Con que eso dijo el Uchiha? – dijo Ino mientras se llevaba su mano a la barbilla tratando de deducir algo – Interesante no es así Tenten?

- Sí que lo es – respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad

- A-a que se refieren? – pregunto Sakura con nerviosismo sabrá que ideas pasaban por sus cabezas en ese momento

- Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que le gustes al Uchiha – respondió Ino

- De que estas hablando? – Sakura se sorprendió al oír eso – Yo no le gusto a Sasuke eso es ridículo el solo me ve como una amiga

- Por Dios Sakura te gastas semejante frentezota para nada! De qué tamaño tienes el cerebro? - se burló Ino – Ningún chico te dice que le llames con tanta confianza a menos que le gustes o te considere importante y menos si se trata de Sasuke

- Ino tiene razón, Sasuke podrá ser un cubo de hielo andante pero es un hombre al fin y al cabo y debe de tener interés por las mujeres y la más cercana a él, eres tú – apoyo Tenten

- No creo que ese sea el caso – protesto Sakura

- Y de que otra manera lo explicarías entonces? – le reto Ino

- B-bueno no lo sé, quizás fue por por – Sakura tartamudeaba no se le ocurría ninguna explicación, jamás había deseado tener la inteligencia de un Nara como en ese momento

- Ni lo intentes, no hay otra explicación – se burló Tenten – Algún día te darás cuenta que lo que decimos es verdad

- Ya dejen el tema así y es momento de que otra cargue a Hinata – les dijo- Oye me escuchan?

Ino y Tenten ya habían apresurado el paso dejando atrás a Sakura y a Hinata…

Sakura suspiro - Si dieran un premio por la chica que más veces se desmaya tu ganarías- le sonrió y siguió caminando

******************S&S*********************

Por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke habían culminado exitosamente con su "misión" después de escuchar repetidamente la historia de él "porque comer un plato de ramen al día es muy importante" el Uchiha tuvo que complacer a su amigo y se dirigieron a Ichiraku Ramen ¿Desde cuándo naruto podía preparar monólogos tan convincentes? Aunque más que convincente resultaban molestos.

Se escuchaba el sonido de los fideos al entrar en la boca del rubio y la manera en que este los disgustaba, ya llevaba 3 platos de ramen los cuales les tocaría a Sasuke pagar.

Tengo que conseguirme un amigo que consuma menos – le comento

No creas es más barato que yo sea tu amigo a que lo sea otro – se detuvo para contestarle al azabache – Cuanto crees que gastarías si Chouji fuera tu amigo?

Al oír esto Sasuke no pudo evitar imaginarse a un Chouji cada vez más gordo y el en bancarrota…al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo con un tono triunfante le dijo – Ahora no te parece tan malo el hecho de que yo sea tu amigo-Dattebayo – sonrió zorrunamente

Ya cállate! Usuratonkachi – le reclamo

Naruto iba a seguir molestando al azabache pero la presencia de una persona que acaba de entrar al local lo interrumpió…

Buenas tardes – sonrió – puedo acompañarlos?

Claro Sakura-chan – le indico a que se sentara – pide lo que quieras Sasuke Invita

Sasuke no dijo solo lanzo a una mirada al rubio y este lo interpreto como un "Voy a matarte" trago saliva y empezó a deducir como diablos evitaría que Sasuke lo atrapara en Genjutsu otra vez! No podía pasar por eso de nuevo "Una vida sin ramen, no es vida" Pensó con aflicción…El Uchiha si sabía cómo hacerlo sufrir…

A Sasuke no le importaba el hecho de tener que pagar por la cena de sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto podía invitar a toda la villa y al no le importaría, le molestaba el hecho de que desde que Shikamaru le hizo esa estúpida pregunta, la única respuesta que le venía a la mente eran los labios de la Kuniochi de cabello rosa, era algo extraño que el pensara en ese tipo de cosas pero era hombre y tenía una vista lo suficientemente buena como para darse cuenta de que Sakura no era la misma niña tonta y molesta que lo perseguía por toda la aldea, ahora tenía 16 años y por ello su cuerpo estaba cambiando, a pesar de no tener atributos de los cuales presumir, su figura era pequeña y.. "perfecta" pensó el, cuando la veía no podía evitar pensar en un frágil muñeca de porcelana, claro que el hecho de que haya compartido varias aventuras con él en sus días del "Equipo 7" influía en tan repentinos pensamientos que últimamente lo rondaban… "Maldito Shikamaru" pensó molesto…

Sakura se sentó en medio de los 2 y pidió un tazón de ramen, naruto ya iba por el quinto "Pobre la Billetera de Sasuke" pensó y sonrió para sus adentros, los 3 estuvieron ahí conversando, escuchando las idioteces que Naruto soltaba cada vez 15 segundos, lo perturbante era que todo se trataba sobre Ramen, al parecer habría que presentarle otro tipo de alimentos, entre platicas se escucha un "Hmp" de parte de Sasuke ese chico sí que sabía conversar.

Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos – sugirió Sakura al ver que el sol se ocultaba – ya está oscureciendo además no creo que Ayame tenga la suficiente energía como para prepararte otro tazón de ramen Naruto – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la joven antes mencionada quien se encontraba recostada sobre su padre..

Está bien – bufo – ya mañana tendré tiempo para venir

Ni pienses que te acompañare – dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados – ya tuve suficiente ramen por hoy

Eres un teme – lloriqueo – No sabes lo importante que es comer ramen?!

Ya cállate Naruto, no caeré en tu Monologo del ramen otra vez!

Sakura no pudo hacer más que suspirar, mover la cabeza negativamente y dirigirse hacia la salida seguida de sus 2 compañeros…Llegaron a un lugar donde sus caminos se separaban naruto se dirigía hacia la Izquierda, Sasuke seguía de frente y Sakura a la derecha… Cada uno se despidió y se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa…excepto el Uchiha que espero que Naruto se perdiera para poder seguir a la Ojijade él no podía quedarse con la duda! Tendría que descubrir el enigma de los labios de Sakura cueste lo que cueste…

Agradecía a Kami-sama de que solo le faltaba cruzar esa esquina y pronto estaría en su casa, aunque lo pareciera había tenido un día agotador, escucho un leve ruido detrás de ella, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba al principio creyó que era un gato pero no confió más y detuvo su paso, saco un Kunai y se puso en modo defensa, se dio la vuelta y se estremeció con lo que encontró un par de ojos negros y rasgados la miraban fijamente! Dio un respingo hacia atrás

Sasuke me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí? – Guardo la Kunai - ¿Sucede algo?

Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada solo se quedó ahí observando detalladamente a la pelirosa, lo que hizo que las mejillas de esta tomaran un color carmesí

S-sucede algo Sasuke? – No pudo evitar tartamudear esos profundos y enigmáticos ojos negros la ponían realmente nerviosa

No digas nada – se acercó a ella estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir cuando sus respiraciones chocaban una con la otra – No te muevas – Poso ambas manos en las mejillas de Sakura y acerco sus labios a los de ella, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego se dejó llevar, la calidez que le transmitían los labios de Sasuke la dejaban inmóvil, coloco su mano en el cuello de él, realmente estaba pasando Sasuke Uchiha la estaba besando… El beso duro como 20 segundos, un beso sencillo y cálido, el cual los 2 disfrutaron, se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, ella soltó su cuello y él todavía tenía colocada una de sus manos en la mejilla, Sakura le sonrió sonrojada y el como respuesta acaricio su mejilla tiernamente y le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

"Gracias" – le dijo Sasuke, beso su frente y se marchó…

Sakura no pudo articular palabra, Sasuke ya no se encontraba en su campo visual, pero se sentía alagada y feliz, toco sus labios donde anteriormente se encontraban los del Uchiha…

Sasuke por fin había encontrado respuesta a la pregunta de Shikamaru, los labios de Sakura era lo único en el mundo que le resultaba dulce, ese sabor exótico y embriagador le gustaba! Sintió una extraña sensación al recordar el beso que hace poco había compartido con Sakura!

Definitivamente Sakura era especial, al menos lo era para él y después de ese día caótico lleno de _"Dulces y Ramen"_ su relación con ella no sería la misma…

¿Fin?


	2. Epilogo

Epilogo.

Luego de que Sasuke comprobara que los labios de Sakura le resultaban dulces la situación entre ellos se volvió incomoda, cada vez que se encontraban ella no podía evitar sonrojarse y el apartaba la mirada para no encontrarse con esos profundos y cristalinos ojos Jades que lo ponían (la mayoría de las veces) muy nervioso… Le resulto difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo de esa noche, ya que si lo decía a como habían pasado las cosas sonaría demasiado cursi en especial para un Uchiha!

_S&S_

Y de que querías hablar Sasuke? – entrelazo sus manos y aparto su mirada de la de Sasuke

Es sobre lo que paso esa noche – dijo con voz decidida

¿Te refieres a lo del beso? – esta vez le miro con curiosidad

Si, solo déjame preguntarte algo – se acercó más a ella – Sakura ¿Todavía me amas?

S-sasuke – se sonrojo pero no aparto la mirada - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Solo contesta – le pidió – luego te explicare

Te mentiría si te dijera que he superado ese tonto enamoramiento que tuve por ti cuando era niña - los ojos se le cristalizaron- cuando te marchaste de la aldea solo quería hacerme más fuerte y así lograr que regresaras, cuando lo hiciste tuve esperanzas de que te fijaras en mi como algo más que tu compañera de equipo, pero creo que me he resignado un poco, sin embargo aún no he dejado de amarte

Hmp! Bien entonces ahora puedes cumplir tu promesa – se aproximó más a ella borrando el mínimo espacio que anteriormente los separaba

¿Promesa? – Sakura se confundió pero luego recordó, antes de que el se marchara de la aldea ella le había prometido hacer hasta lo imposible para que el fuera feliz y se quedara a su lado - ¿Lo dices en serio Sasuke?

La razón por la cual te bese fue para probar una estúpida teoría pero luego me di cuenta de que significabas más de lo que creía –acaricio su mejilla – escúchame bien Sakura porque será la primera vez y quizás la última en que escuches esto: **me gustas **

Sa-su-k – Sakura fui incapaz de pronunciar su nombre por completo ya que unos labios se encontraron con los de ellas y se lo impidieron, una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, cuando el azabache separo sus labios de los de ella lo abrazo – Gracias

Sakura Haruno era inmensamente feliz! Sasuke había decidido permanecer a su lado, ahora todo cambiaria y cumpliría su promesa! Sasuke sería muy feliz a su lado.

_S&S_

Luego de eso pasaron unos 2 meses antes de que toda Konoha se diera cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura eran pareja oficialmente! Cierto rubio se encargó de que todos en la villa e incluso en Suna se dieran cuenta! Sus amigos poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a esa nueva pareja! Ino molestaba a su mejor amiga con bromas como "Deberías de compartir" o "Un Uchiha es demasiado para ti"; En ocasiones Kiba solía decir sus comentarios que en vez de ser para la pareja eran para Naruto "Y yo que creí que la pareja de Sasuke serias tú, después de todo fue contigo su primer beso"… Sasuke no prestaba atención a esos comentarios solo soltaba su infaltable "Hmp" el cual todos conocían!

Aunque muchas veces se notara al mismo frio y serio Sasuke con Sakura era otra situación, en ocasiones sonreía de medio lado o en sus mejillas se dibujaban un pálido tono carmesí ocasionado por comentarios de la Ojijade. Como toda pareja tuvieron sus dificultades pero no una que no se pudiera solucionar ya que confiaban el uno al otro, gracias al tiempo compartido y a sus amigos que siempre mostraron su apoyo incondicional.

Pasaron aproximadamente 7 años para que Sasuke le pidiera matrimonio a Sakura! La llevo a la salida de Konoha donde una vez le dijo _"Gracias"_ para marcharse y borrar todo lazo que tuvo con ella o la aldea, solo que esa vez le dijo: _"Déjame permanecer a tu lado" _Sin dudarlo Sakura acepto y 4 meses después ya era Sakura de Uchiha!

Él había tomado el mando de la policía de Konoha y ella estaba a cargo del Hospital de Konoha donde ayudaba a todos los ninjas heridos que regresaban de sus misiones! Todo había cambiado Naruto se había convertido en Hokage, Sai era capitán ANBU, Shikamaru reemplazo a su padre como "El estratega más brillante de Konoha" y se casó con Ino!

_S&S_

Una niña de cabello color rosa corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su mama y su papa y les dijo:

- Mama, Papa! Itachi no deja de molestarme

Itachi deja de molestar a Mikoto – le reprendió su padre

Itachi ven aquí! – le grito su madre

Un niño de cabello azabache muy parecido a su padre se acercó con la cabeza baja

Lo siento –se disculpó – no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal

Está bien – bufo Sakura- es hora de regresar a casa

Hai! – respondieron al unísono

Empezaron a caminar los 2 pequeños niños! Mikoto Uchiha era la viva imagen de su madre aunque con solo 7 años de edad muchas veces actuaba como su padre al contrario que Itachi que aunque tenía más parecido a su padre, era un niño de 10 años muy bondadoso lleno de alegría y carisma que pocas personas suelen tener, el hacía honor a su nombre "Itachi" en muchos aspectos se parecía su tío tanto en físicos como de cualidades!

Sakura – pronuncio el azabache

¿Si?

Gracias por todo esto – tomo la mano de su esposa, mientras observaba delante de el a sus 2 hijos – gracias por hacerme feliz y estar a mi lado

Sakura detuvo su paso para quedar frente a Sasuke, coloco su mano en la mejilla de azabache y la acaricio "Te Amo"

Sasuke sonrió y beso su frente, a veces su amor no necesitaba de palabras con un solo gesto ellos se transmitían todos sus sentimientos.

_S&S_

N/A: Buueno no se si me quedo como ustedes querían sumimasen, pero no se quejen hasta se casaron! Si solo me falto poner a sus nietos! Ja! ¿Quién diría que todo comenzó con un día llena de Dulces y Ramen? Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus Reviews! Matta ne! ;)


End file.
